elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Through a Nightmare, Darkly
Test of Resolve When I played this section (PC version) the reader at the beginning contained a Claymore of Numbing, not an enchanted dagger. It also wasn't as difficult as the text claims; I suppose this varies depending on your character's abilities. When I did it, the weapons were an enchanted hammer, the staff, and an Elven Longsword; the armor was full sets of Orcish and Mithril. So the equipment changes based on your level. When I did it, I had to choose between a fire-enchanted shortsword, an ebony mace, or the staff. The armour was either a full set of elven or ebony mail. Yeah, it does depend on the level. Kud-Ei would not take me to the house and start the quest until I had finished the Recommendation quest for her. After that I talked to her twice, once to be told to come back when I was ready, and the second time she took me to the house. (PC version) :I have both quests in my list, but am unable to start either! I have every other recommendation done except this one :/ If you have the Unofficial Oblivion Patch installed, you may need to disable it to even be able to initiate this quest, i know i had to. Is this a bug or is it a glitch? there's no problem while doing this quest on the XBox 360.--ShakenMike 22:37, 2 March 2007 (CST) :The problem only affects the PC version - the Xbox 360 version is fine. Cynical 14:44, 9 March 2007 (CST) Dealing with the minotaurs...Test of resolve. I found the easiest, fastest way was to equip heavy armour, take the staff and whichever melee weapon you prefer, and then sprint like mad to the middle, do not wait (They're hot on your trail) and turn left sharply. Run to the outcropping that comes from the top of the arena to meet with the sand below. Here jump, and jump fast. You can continue jumping till you are right at the spears. They block you from going higher, but you'll also be high enough up that they cannot hit you. Use the staff carefully...looking down and anticipate their movements...you'll see the pattern, and if your timing is excellent, you'll hit both with the charge, but at least one will take damage. If you time it all properly, you'll kill both with charges left. I made sure to save some charges, as I didn't know what I would face in the other challenges, so i finished the last guy off with the claymor once his life was low. I tried other outcroppings, but they all were too low, and I was taking damage while trying to line up my shots. I was level 17 dunmer Bloodysoul (created this class) Vampire. I was given orc and chain mail armours, a steel claymor, steel hammer (two handed) and a staff of electricity. Good luck. :Those are some good tips; feel free to add them generally to the article under a "Tips" section (or something like that). However, it does depend on your skill in Acrobatics, so those not skilled in that may have a more difficult time jumping. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 22:27, 22 April 2007 (CDT) When I did this quest the first time, I was pretty sure they'd kill me in one hit so I just ran away for until I could think of a strategy. I finally decided to actually hit one of the minotaurs and they died in one swing apiece. Note that I was only level 3 or 4 and I take a liking to playing semi-pacifist classes that specialize in sneaking and turning enemies against themselves so I had NO combat ability. I figured it was just scripted to be like this as that would really simulate a test of your _RESOLVE_ to fight against the odds, but it seems that's not the way it always happens. I wonder what glitch caused my experience the first time, because the second time trying it the minotaurs are correctly very strong and really do almost kill me in one hit. The first time was without mods, the second time was with the Unofficial Patch and Mart's Monster Mod. --Cy missing map When I took the map out, there was nothing written on it. I couldn't have done it without help from this page. thanks anon message idk where to go to get help but... i played this quest the other day and found that i do not get telaported back the the other person once i complete any of the test there fore i was stuck in the champer that the test was in why wont it transport me back? -- 71.53.149.31 ("white_rice") 3-Jul-08 17:35 UTC Regarding the notes: Regarding the notes section: It mentions how it's mostly likely named after the novel A Scanner, Darkly, but that in and of itself is taken from a Bible verse (1 Corinthians 13:12) that mentions how we look through a mirror (sometimes misattributed as a glass), darkly. This is the most popular reference for the saying. I think either it should be changed (unless there's been verification) or taken out? Just me though. Test Of Resolve Glitched Area? If you walk out of the corridor from the Test of Resolve Portal, right next to the corridor entrance is a small gap between it and the wall. I walked through this and found myself in a glitched area, presumably going on forever, devoid of collision data. Can anyone else tell me if this happened to them? I'm on 360. Plus, if I'm right, can someone add it to the page? - if I add it, ill screw the whole site up :P /*/ Bigcheese678 (talk) 20:35, October 28, 2010 (UTC) 20:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) glitch in resolve portion I decided to run back down the hallway as the tip suggested and found that the iron gate shut at the other end. However this allowed me to enter back into the dreamworld house. Once i entered the minotaurs followed me. So i ran into the test of courage door and finished it. When i went back to the resolve door the gate was still closed. No minotaurs and no way for me to finish the quest. I had to load a previous save and lost about an hour of gameplay. My level is a 26 so the minotaurs are extremely difficult to kill. the staff only takes one of them half way down in health and i have an un enchanted claymore and dremora mace as my other options. WTF. they are near impossible to kill. glitch yes/no? Ummmm..... im kinda thinking this is a glitch.... I finished this quest and noticed Henantier wasnt there when i woke from Dreamworld so i cant get my reward :Same thing just happened to me on fully patched PC version with all of the addons. I completed the quest. I'm now standing in Henantier's house with Kud-Ei. She says to speak to Henantier for a reward but he's not in the house. The front door of the house that leads out to Bravil is locked and requires a key... OK, while typing this, after 3 or 4 minutes, Henantier suddenly appeared in the house downstairs. So I don't know what is going on. I was about 10 seconds from reloading my save prior to starting the quest or using the console to try to move him to me. The quest has now completed, Kud-Ei has left and is no longer essential, however, the house door remains locked and requires a key. I had to use the console to unlock it. If I was on PS3/360, I would have had to reload a previous save. 03:53, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Unconfirmed glitch This statement is listed in the bugs section; :Attempting this quest while in the Shivering Isles may bring up the "I HAVE NO GREETING" glitch. Since there is no way to talk to Henantier, the quest cannot be finished. Returning to Cyrodiil and beginning the quest again will allow its completion. How could the player start this quest while in the Shivering Isles? Does sleeping in *any* bed with the amulet take them to the Dreamworld? --LeDaea (talk) 03:15, April 12, 2013 (UTC)